Never Be the Same
by lanamere
Summary: "Some things are life changing." When a young Raven is found by Batman, he takes her in and she meets and befriends Jason Todd. Years after Jason's death, he returns as Red Hood, and Raven is left wondering if her friend has returned, or if her past is only haunting her. AU, full summary inside
1. Prologue-Smile by Avril Lavigne

**FULL SUMMARY! PLEASE READ!:** _"Some things change our lives forever, altering our world, our future, affecting the rest of our lives. This is one of those things for you. It will seem scary, and hard, and your life will be full of challenges. But you will find that in the end in is worth the struggles and hardship. Remember that, young Raven. Be brave. Now go! Go forth, little bird, and spread your wings!" _Azar's last words to Raven before she fled Azarath to go to Earth follow the child, as she finds herself lost and alone in Gotham City. There, she is found by the famed Bruce Wayne, Batman. The Dark Knight takes her in, and brings her to his home. There, she meets Jason Todd, Batman's current protégé. As they form a friendship, Raven begins to feel at home on Earth. Then, Jason is killed. Raven grows introverted and suspicious, never fully moving on from the loss of her friend. Years later, she encounters Red Hood, and he brings back memories of times with Jason. Distraught, Raven wonders if she's found her friend, or if her painful past is coming back to haunt her.

**This'll be kind of a songfic. Each chapter will have a different song for inspiration. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned B:UTRH or Teen Titans, than Red X would be Jason Todd before he became Red Hood, Raven would be flirted with also, and we'd know what happened to Jason after the explosion at the end of the movie. **

* * *

**Prologue: Smile**

**or...**

**A Short Introduction by Raven and Jason**

* * *

_And that's why I smile! It's been a while, since everyday and everything has felt this right and now, you turn it all around. And suddenly, you're all I need, the reason why I smile. _

* * *

My life has been anything but ordinary. Clichéd as it sounds, it's true. But then, being half human, half demon, I was kind of predisposed to not have a normal life. And being raised, not on Earth, but in Azarath also meant that my life would be far from ordinary. But even with all that, my life, the twists of fate I've had, the way my destiny turned out, it all just seems almost too weird, too strange, even for me. Of course, it's been...happier, nicer, than I thought it would be, but I'm not complaining. If I'm being perfectly honest, it seems too perfect, and I admit I'm still kind of waiting for that wall to break, for the jig to be up and have everything suddenly go down in flames and the happiness be gone. I pray to Azar that that won't happen. Because, strange as this all is, I'm happy with how things are. I don't want it to end. And I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't. I'm not going to lose Jason. Again.

* * *

This entire experience, my entire life, has been incredibly wacky. Not many street rats get adopted and go to live with a multibillionaire/crime fighter and get to fight along side him. Even fewer people can brag about a round trip to the pearly gates. That kind of stuff is kind of hard to beat. The only person I know who's had a life screwed up enough to compare is Raven. Hell, hers probably could beat mine. But with everything that's happened to me, where I'm at right now is, by far, the best part of my life. After all the pain, the hardship, it almost feels like this is my reward for enduring it. I'm not sure how much better it could get, but I'm perfectly happy like this. Happier than I've ever been, that's for sure. I'm thankful to have another chance to live. I won't give it up without a fight. This...all that I have...I don't want to give it up. The only thing if give this up for, well, she'd bring me back from the dead and kill me if I died on her. Again.

* * *

**Kind of Pointless? Yes. Kind of vague? Absolutely. Not the best opening? That would be a yes. But I promise to make things clearer as things go on. I have a plan for the story, and this was the best way I had to open it. Peace out! **


	2. The Dream-Airplanes by BoB

**Disclaimer: If I owned B:UTRH or Teen Titans, than Red X would be Jason Todd before he became Red Hood, Raven would be flirted with also, and we'd know what happened to Jason after the explosion at the end of the movie**

* * *

**Airplanes**

**or...**

**Leaving Azarath/The Dream**

* * *

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now. _

* * *

The young Raven, wearing her white cloak and leotard, stood before her mentor, Azar, in front of the main temple in Azarath. She was confused. Azar had just told her that she had to leave Azarath.

"But Azar, why? Have I done something wrong? Am I being banished?" the child asked, eyes wide. Azar's kind blueish-purple eyes crinkled at the edges as she smiled gently, looking straight into Raven's wide, violet eyes.

"No, my dear child. This is the next stage, one of the final parts of your training. To complete it and gain mastery of your powers, you must leave Azarath, and go to Earth. You do wish to master your powers still, don't you?" Raven nodded fiercely. "Than you must go. I wish you didn't, but it is necessary, for the sake of your training." The leader of the monks of Azarath kneeled down and placed a hand gently on Raven's shoulder, before raising them and they glowed slightly. A book appeared in her hands. "Here. Take this. This book will guide you to a human you can trust to take care of you. You will know when you have found the right person. The jewel in the book will begin to glow. When you have decided to settle, open the book, and it will send everything you will need to you. Do not open it before you have found a decided to stay with someone. Trust the book to guide you to that person." Raven nodded.

"Thank you Azar. I will take good care of it. I promise not to open it too soon." she hugged her mentor. "I wish I didn't have to leave. I'll miss you." Azar smiled sadly and looked into her student's eyes.

"Some things change our lives forever, altering our world, our future, affecting the rest of our lives. This is one of those things for you. It will seem scary, and hard, and your life will be full of challenges. But you will find, in the end, it will be worth it. You will be changed from the inexperienced child you are today to a wise, strong, and lovely young woman. Like a bird spreading it's wings. Your destiny is yours alone. Remember that, my little Raven. Be brave. Now go! Go forth, little bird, and spread your wings to fly!" Azar chanted her mantra, which was slightly different for everyone in Azarath. A portal opened. Raven stepped up to it. She turned back to the woman who had raised her and acted as a second mother to her.

"Goodbye Azar. I will make you proud." she promised, clutching the book, before turning and leaping through the portal.

"You already have." Azar whispered as the portal closed behind Raven.

* * *

Raven woke up from her dream. She felt a pang at the memory of Azar, the monks, and her old home. It had been 15 or 16 years since that day. She still missed Azarath, her mother, and Azar dearly. But all those things had been gone for about 7 years, ever since the Prophecy of the Gem began to come true. Now, Raven was almost 23. She was considering going solo as a hero soon. She sighed and got up, grabbed her cloak and walked out of her dark room into the manor.

* * *

**I hope this better. Leave me your thoughts! Peace out! -lanamere**


End file.
